To diagnose certain diseases of the gastrointestinal tract, a swallowable cell collection device may be used to collect cells from the surface of the gastrointestinal tract of a patient. Typically, a swallowable cell collection device will include a retrieval string that allows the swallowable portion of the cell collection device to be retrieved back through the mouth of the patient. However, swallowing the retrieval string may be very difficult and unpleasant for the patient because the string may trigger the patient's gag reflex.
Accordingly, there may be a need for improved methods and devices to administer a swallowable cell collection device with a retrieval string to a patient.